The family Estheim
by EPICbrows
Summary: Headcanon on Hope and Noel being father and son.


A/N This Is some more Headcanon I had on the fact Noel is Hope and Lightnings son. There will be a few spelling mistakes im sorry xx

Hope was laying on the sofa his legs curled around him as he read the book before him "main materials" he muttered to himself "Adamantite, Behemoth fangs and Star blossom seeds"  
He was blinking his eyes too much the words were waving on the page as he read more. He raised a hand and rubbed his scratchy tired eyes, he thought of falling asleep right there and then, but he thought of his soft bed upstairs and slowly got up. Wobbling a bit he tucked the book under his arm and walked toward the kitchen, a drink first then bed he told himself, pouring a glass of water  
"dad?" came a soft voice from behind him "what are you still doing up?"  
"I could ask you the same thing, you should be asleep"  
"I couldn't sleep though" complained Noel looking down, Hope chuckled at him, he looked so much like the stubborn boy he once was "Noel You need your sleep" Hope scolded jokingly  
"you didn't answer you know, why are you still up?"  
Hope looked at his son and slumped down in the chair "im reading up on how to make a new weapon for your mums birthday, so I can only read after she has gone to bed" He pointed to the book as he drained his glass of water "your turn, why are you up so late?"  
Noel looked away awkward "dad" he said tentatively "I have some uh um girl problems" Hope beamed, his son had grown up so much he was proud. Girl trouble already. Then he thought well I was younger when I fell for Lightning, he was still smiling all over his face "dad" Noel said exasperated "please this is hard enough" he looked embarrassed  
Hope tried to compose hi face "so who is the lucky girl then?"  
"its the Yule you know the flower seller down the road"  
"oh I like her she is a sweet girl, she always smiles at me and asks how my day has been, Nice choice son" he was grinning again  
"yeah but she doest seem to notice me" Noel said with a sigh  
"have you tried simply talking to her?"  
"I um freeze up whenever I try" Noel confessed, he looked so innocent "dad how did you win over mum?" Hope pondered the question as swung his leg back and forth counting the swings  
"well I guess I didn't, we just kind of fell in love" he explained lamely "I mean it was different circumstances we were thrown in together but an inescapable focus, we were both young Your mum was only a couple of years older than me, we had a world to save and we just kind of took comfort in each other I guess" He thought back to when Him and Lightning had first met there was unmistakable electricity in the air between them when they talked, held each other at night. Hope didn't remember wooing her he just fetched the food, picked her flowers, talked to her when she was troubled. He was there for her and eventually their love blossomed and not to long after that Lightning announced that she was pregnant, he found himself a dad at 17. Hope looked up at his son only a year older now than he was when Lightning had given birth to him, he was so mature and loving. "Noel, just try talking to her, being there for her it was what sealed the deal for me and your mum"  
"and you still love her don't you?"  
"more than the world" Hope smiled sleepily "you know Yule obviously likes flowers have you ever thought of getting her some?"  
"dad she works at the flower stall"  
"so pick her some, that will get bonus points, ask her to see a movie" Hope didn't know how teenagers got together the regular way but these seemed good suggestions "Big gesture never go amiss either son" Hope said standing up "im off to sleep before your mother comes down and lectures me" he grinned and bounded out  
"thanks dad" Hope heard as he left the room, he smiled his son was really growing up.  
Being a dad at 17 wasn't his first choice but he didn't regret it not for one second. Hope took of his clothes and climbed into bed beside his wife "oh you finally came to bed did you?"  
"sorry love I didn't know you were still awake, he said kissing her cheek and snuggling up to her  
"what were you doing up so late again" Hope cleared his throat and gave her half the truth "Noel wanted to talk, he is having girl problems"  
"aw my baby" gushed lightning "he is so grown up now"  
"I know I thought the same thing" laughed Hope  
"don't you think he is too young?"  
"I was younger" Hope shot back  
"True" grinned Lightning "and I wouldn't of had it any other way" she said kissing him  
"goodnight" she sighed contently  
"Night Light"

"Uh um I got you the-these" stammered Noel handing over the flowers to Yule  
"oooooh Tiger Lilies their my favourite" Yule said happily "they only grown in the woods and im not allowed to go in there" she smiled  
"really why?"  
"my mom says its full of bad monsters, but if you got these for me then you must of fought them off" she said with awe  
"I-I did I-It for you Yule" he stammered  
"for me? But why"  
Becauseilikeyou" he rushed out taking a breath and slowing down "because I like you" he said calmly  
"you do? Really?" Yule was happy she always talked to him and his family in hopes he would notice her "I like you too Noel" she smiled "a lot" Noel was speechless as she stood there smiling, he wasn't sure what to say next  
"do you want to go on a date" they blurted out at the same time, then laughed at their own nervousness  
"do you want to go on a date?" Noel asked  
"yes please" Yule beamed

"look over there" Hope was smiling proudly as he watched his son ask out the flower girl  
"he looks just like you, when you were being awkward around me" she teased  
"I was never awkward around you, and you know it" he said pulling her into a kiss  
"ok ok" she said pushing him away a twinkle in her eye "young love, don't you miss it?"  
"Nope I have something better, I have you a Noel, I have a family"  
and as they stared at Noel and Yule chattering away they felt their hearts would burst with Love


End file.
